


Missing Chapters from Dress Me

by packardian



Series: Kuroshitsuji Practice [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, literally a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packardian/pseuds/packardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enough, you insolent cur!" Ciel was practically shaking with equal amounts of rage and embarrassment. "I could seduce you just fine if I wanted to!" "Then," Sebastian's hot breath ran across the shell of the proud little Earl's ear, "You wouldn't mind putting on the dress and proving it to me, would you." </p><p>Missing Chapters from Dress Me (can be found on ffnet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To AO3 users: This is a lemon that I couldn't post because of ffnet restrictions, so this is literally a pwp. Feel free to check out the original story here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10328077/1/Dress-Me, if you'd like for the first two chapters :) (although the whole story is kind of meant to be a pwp in general...)
> 
> To ffnet users: If you've come this far from ffnet, I'd really like to thank you guys for being so dedicated :') I'm sorry I can't post the whole thing on ffnet :'( I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> To everyone in general: This is the first time I've written yaoi or any lemon in such explicit detail before, so um... I'd like some people to bear that in mind as you read this. Also I'm really nervous about posting this, but here goes nothing >.

x

.

Missing Chapter from Dress Me

.

x

 

The demon took a moment to slip his cotton gloves off silently. Then, using both hands to slide the expensive fabric up the boy’s legs, Sebastian fisted the material above Ciel’s hips so he could take a good look at the straining erection his master was currently sporting. It was flushed a sweet pink, occasionally twitching and evidence of arousal was smeared across the tip, glistening wetly. The demon couldn’t help but lick his lips, eyes glowing a darker red. He closed his eyes and couldn’t quite refrain from letting a huge smile overwhelm his face. The scent of Ciel was most potent here and no aphrodisiac could compare to what he was smelling right now. He was positively _aching_ from that musky, sweet scent alone.

“D-don’t look. Stop staring, you're so embarrassing.” Small hands came down to float over his arousal, shielding it from view and further speculation. But the older male grabbed his hands and placed them back firmly against his thin chest. Ciel’s cheeks were burning once more as he watched Sebastian inhale deeply. “You are such a _dog_.”

“Then, master, permit me to act like one.” With that, Sebastian lowered his head and licked his way from balls to the tip of Ciel’s cock in one long stroke. Instantly, the boy’s sought refuge into the soft, raven hair, pale thighs rising up in reaction around his head- insisting on trapping him there.

Soft pants and breathy moans erupted from the little Phantomhive’s mouth unwittingly, as he struggled to keep his eyes open. That sinful tongue traced over silky soft skin and tender ridges… and oh, the way it passed over his frenulum in tantalising swipes. Fingers twisted into black locks as Ciel tried to keep from voicing his desire. True to his word, Sebastian had committed to his role of a dog. Those incessant licks were driving him mad, the teasing flicks against his cock were arousing but they were doing nothing in truly helping him reach completion. They both knew that, and the thought alone was maddening. He wanted Sebastian to engulf his length in full, but God be damned if he started resorting to begging the Devil for pleasure. He clenched his jaw tightly as a moan sounded in his throat.

Sebastian’s eyes flicked up to appraise the boy, whose eyes had darkened, making the contract seal stand out further, glowing brightly against the unfocused dark blue irises. He brought a hand up, a blackened nail teasing one of the hard nipples on Ciel’s chest.  

“Ahh… nnn- please…” God be damned, he was actually going to resort to begging. His body grew impossibly hot- he wanted nothing more than to alleviate the burning ache that was starting to gather in the pit of his stomach. How could the demon have such an effect on him when he’d merely touched his cock? They hadn’t even gotten to the main course, and already his mouth was filling with saliva and his tip was leaking profusely, the need for more friction becoming a nagging plea in his head.

The boy’s hips began to start shifting, straining restlessly under him. Sebastian placed a little suck against the tender skin, quivering for his attention, slicked with saliva and need. A high pitched keen sounded as small hands fluttered anxiously, trying to find stability and a place to rest.

“Seb- Sebastian-nnn!”

Ciel bucked his hips, hands gripping bunches of silky black hair. The sudden movement caused his cock to brush against the side of Sebastian’s cheek, smearing pre-come down the pale skin. He couldn’t care less anymore, he just wanted… needed… Ciel watched through glazed eyes as the demon wiped a finger through the wetness, and tasted it, sucking on the lone digit like a lollipop. A preview of what the demon’s mouth was capable of.

“What is your order, Young Master?” Hot breath floated over his heated skin and frustrated desperation rose within Ciel. His cheeks burned and his fists tightened, almost pulling out strands of hair.

“Please…” He gritted his teeth.

“I didn’t quite catch that.” The demon let out a sly smile, the tips of his sharp canines showing prominently.

No matter how desperate the little Phantomhive was, there were just something he would never be able to say. He clenched his jaw and bucked his hips forcefully, rubbing himself against Sebastian’s lips, trying to force entrance. Suddenly a hand grabbed his cock, almost too tight to be pleasurable, stopping his movements effectively.

“Young Master, ask politely and you shall receive. Surely it can’t be that hard to say three words… ‘suck my cock’, can it?” Sebastian moved his hand that was currently wrapped around the boy’s length, stroking it slowly. “Surely you’d prefer an intimate wetness wrapped around your cock, than this calloused hand?” A vexed whimper could be heard as Ciel’s right eye grew brighter, pride losing out to desperation.

“Sebastian… suck…” He began in a wavering tone. “Suck…”

“Where, my Lord? Here?” Sebastian placed his mouth at the junction of Ciel’s groin, sucking at the soft skin there.

“N-no!”

“Where then?”    

Ciel loosened his grip on Sebastian’s raven hair, unexpected wetness gathering at the corner of his eyelids. The hands slid down to cup the demon’s cheeks softly.

“... Please…” The voice was small and pleading. “Just please…”

A shiver of excitement crawled up his spine as he regarded the tender, vulnerable look on the Earl’s face. It was such a rare delight to see his master bare his weaknesses. And he knew, there were few times Ciel had ever shown something akin to weakness, but the demon was positive he’d seen them all. And here for once, his master subjecting to him… begging him in that sweet little voice of his. Perhaps he should reward the boy for his good behaviour.

Ciel tossed his head back, hitting the back of the loveseat hard as delicious, heat and soft wetness engulfed his cock in full, sinking down to the base. He felt Sebastian’s cheeks hollow out as he sucked around the hardened flesh. His back arched sharply, trying to enter that sinful mouth further even though he was already buried to the hilt. A string of moans, each growing louder than the next filled the room as the demon continued sucking and swallowing around his length. The sharp ache in his lower stomach came back with a vengeance, a ball of heat threatening to consume his being filling him rapidly.

“Sebastian!” He gasped out raggedly, hands back to twisting into the demon’s silky locks once more as he struggled to remain aware. He could feel Sebastian’s tongue licking up and down his shaft and around his tip, before his hot mouth came down to suck it in full. Ciel hunched over, hands pressing Sebastian’s head down further on his cock, as his heels dug into his back. He was so close…      

Demonic senses allowed Sebastian to smell the pheromones that were beginning to fog around them. The boy was blissfully unaware, too busy moaning as he sought completion. The room would reek of sex, desire and sin for the next few days. Excellent. Sebastian closed his eyes as he slid Ciel’s cock between the inside of his right cheek and teeth. He shifted his weight on his knees, as he continued kneeling before the boy, pleasuring him.

The sudden intense, tight fit around his length coupled with Sebastian’s row of teeth gave way for a ribbed sensation that he’d never experienced before. Ciel’s legs began to shake with his approaching climax. His whole body felt like it was vibrating faster, winding up tighter as he began thrusting lightly, unconsciously, desperately trying to reach the end. Two fingers tapped at his lips, and through a bleary conscience, he opened up and let the fingers plunder his mouth. He sucked on them lightly, sloppily, saliva trailing down his chin messily as the pads of Sebastian’s fingers stroked his tongue. Just when he was about to feel completely breathless, the fingers left his mouth pulling out a strand of wetness that dripped onto Ciel’s chest.

“What are you…ah!”

A slickened finger gently pushed into Ciel’s entrance, moving in and out slowly. Ciel let out a strangled noise, and shook violently. His skin prickled and an extreme heat seemed to blaze across his body unrelentlessly.

“I can’t, I can’t- Seb-Sebastian! Seba-ahh-!”

The combination of having something in his ass as well as Sebastian’s wet warmth around his cock was Ciel’s undoing. He pushed out hard, ragged gasps as his body convulsed, spurts of come filling the demon’s mouth. Ciel could feel the demon swallowing around his cock, drinking down whatever the boy had to offer, the undulations against the underside of his cock had him releasing a few more spurts almost reluctantly. The fierce ball of tension that had knotted itself firmly in his lower stomach, melted away and coldness washed across Ciel’s body as he finally slumped against the back of the loveseat, chest heaving, mouth slack as he struggled to drag oxygen into his lungs. He hadn’t realised that he’d been holding his breath for the last few seconds before his climax.

Sebastian stood up and dusted himself off, using a finger to wipe away the wetness that had accumulated around his chin. He swallowed a few times, tasting the remains of Ciel on his tongue. That salty sweet flavour was something he could definitely get used to. He cocked a head at the scene before him; Ciel lying slumped across the loveseat with his face flushed and panting, petticoats soaked through with a light sweat and the dress pushed down to his waist, exposing those pert pink nipples. The whole scene just screamed debauched and the demon couldn’t wait to take it further.

He sank down, kneeling in front of the boy once more.

“My my, was it so good that it made you cry?”

It was a mark of the strength of the orgasm that Ciel had just experienced, that he didn’t even have enough energy to snap back. He let out a feeble sigh and bit his lip.

“Your eyes are out of focus, Young Master.” Sebastian wiped away the trail of tears that had coursed their way down Ciel’s cheek in the heat of his passion. “Did you enjoy your lesson?”

At this, Ciel let out a small huff of laughter.

“Enjoyed… maybe,” He said between breaths, “But I think I need another lesson, just to be sure I learned everything.” He smiled, that perfect schoolboy, or in this case school _girl_ , smile deceptively charming. “Unless, of course, you can’t teach anymore?”

“You’re a greedy little one, aren’t you?” Sebastian murmured as he bent down to kiss Ciel, tasting tart sweetness on his tongue, pleased when Ciel kissed him back tentatively. He brushed away Ciel’s fringe so he could look into the violet stained eye, that was going out of focus. The seal itself pulsed slowly and surely, glowing every now and then.

_To be Continued (?)_

 


	2. Dress Me part 2

x

.

_Dress Me part 2_

.

x

 

Uncharacteristically warm kisses were shared and Ciel was beginning to feel soft and tender inside. Like he was melting. He unbuttoned Sebastian’s waistcoat, watching through lowered eyelids as it fell to the floor to join the assortment of clothes scattered near the love seat. His arms reached up- almost childishly as if Ciel wanted to be picked up. The demon butler complied, bending down so that his young master could wrap his thin arms around his neck. Experienced lips nuzzled across the Earl’s cheek, to graze at his neck, nipping, kissing and occasionally licking.

Sebastian gathered the long strands of the hair extensions in his hand, twisting it around his fingers and combing through them absentmindedly. A slender leg hooked itself around his waist, attempting to bring him closer. He bit the small chin softly, reveling at the surprised cry the action produced and slipped a hand up to the boy’s chest once more.

The previous lethargic feelings that were produced by his orgasm were slowly fading away, replaced by tingles of arousal as Sebastian’s hands continued to roam his body, rubbing sensitive areas, tickling unlikely places but never once touching his cock that continued to lie limp against his thigh. His collarbone was peppered with kisses and a stray hand caressed his slender calf, tickling behind his knee and playing with the edge of the ruffled stocking that stopped mid-thigh. Ciel couldn’t decide whether to watch or squeeze his eyes shut, as the demon continued to play with his body. The slow burn of arousal continued to stoke heat within him as he thought of the shame of giving into illicit desire. He bit the back of his hand, stifling a whimper as Sebastian’s tongue licked it’s way down his inner thigh.

The skin beneath his tongue was warm and ever so childishly soft. He was tempted to sink his elongated canines into the supple, unmarred flesh to leave a mark of possession, much like the one in his Master’s eye, but a more carnal and primal… primitive mark. However he knew from past experience, should he leave such a mark- playtime would end right here and then with a bony heel or elbow plowing into the side of his head. And _that_ would be a shame since Sebastian rarely got the haughty Earl to submit to _his_ orders. He noticed that Ciel’s cock was slowly reviving itself, twitching every now and then, looking red and sensitive towards the tip. He kissed the base softy, listening to the quiet exhale of pleasure above, and began kissing his way up the boy’s chest. Slipping a finger into his mouth, he wet it thoroughly before circling Ciel’s entrance alerting the boy of his intentions.  

“Young Master, can you turn over?” A quiet voice susurrated by his ear, accompanied by a stripe of wetness over the thin curve of his cartilage. Ciel was tempted to resist but as a finger pressed harder against his entrance, he stifled a groan and slowly got onto his knees, presenting his ass towards the demon. “Good boy, I’ll make sure you’re rewarded in full…”

The little Earl pressed his face into the back of the love seat, feeling the cool, silky material beneath his cheek. A hand pushed up the material of the dress, exposing his quivering slender thighs and rounded buttocks. The inquisitive finger pressed harder until Ciel’s body yielded and it sank in slowly. Another hand ran down the cleft of his ass, spreading one cheek to the side. He let out a moan and immediately jerked up in embarrassment, hand covering his mouth. Ciel’s head darted to the side to see if Sebastian had noticed.

“What lovely sounds you make, Young Master. Don’t stop on my account.” Sebastian smirked and pushed his finger in deeper, reaching further within the boy.

Ciel’s face reddened again and his right hand flailed around till he grabbed hold of one of the pillows on the love seat. He threw a poorly aimed cushion at the demon.

“Don’t say such embarrassing things or I’ll…I’ll … “

“You will?”

“I’ll… forbid you to enter my bedchambers ever again!” Ciel finished quickly. The violet seal in his right eye grew a tad brighter with his growing emotions. The lie fell thickly between them and Sebastian only raised his eyebrows at the statement.

“It’s quite unladylike to lie, you know. I think some punishment is in order.” The demon said with an undertone of glee, his eyes glowing at the prospect. Gripping the boy’s hip with one hand, he pushed in two fingers this time.

“I’m not lying- ah!” Ciel back arched sharply with the sudden intrusion of pain and shock. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he struggled to escape.

Sebastian held the boy still and placed a trail of kisses across the boy’s exposed back, his fingers motionless within the boy allowing him to adjust somewhat.

Ciel jerked, eyes squeezing shut as he felt something soft and wet trace the edges of his hole. Fingers withdrew from his entrance and were immediately replaced with what Ciel assumed was Sebastian’s tongue. The thought of Sebastian licking him, tasting him in the most taboo of all places- his mind was going into overdrive unable to comprehend the reality and the theory of it all. He was supposed to be a precocious and sagacious boy of his age, but somehow whenever he shamefully let himself give into the Devil’s temptation, he was rendered speechless, dumb- a being that simply cried out for _more, more and more_.

How he cursed the Devil and how he cursed himself for loving what the Devil had to give to him.

The boy’s hips pressed back as mewls and pants floated out unrestrained from his master’s mouth. Sebastian had to stifle a chuckle at the sounds. He teased the puckered entrance with the tip of his tongue before licking his way down the boy’s perineum and closing his mouth over one of Ciel’s balls.

At this, Ciel genuinely couldn’t stop the high keen that erupted from his throat. His hands scrabbled at the wall in front of him, body instantly thrumming and going hot, his legs shaking- unable to continue supporting the slender body. Damn that demon. Damn him! He never told Sebastian what his weaknesses were in bed, but his butler was a fast learner and this proved to be no exception when it came to licentious acts. Ciel called himself a fool for succumbing to the Devil but he also called himself a fool for believing that he could triumph over the temptation that the Devil invited him to. He moaned headily, tossing his head back, fingers scraping the wallpaper as he grudgingly let himself lose out to intense pleasure generated down below. Not that he was trying hard to resist it in the first place. Sebastian was constantly playing games with him and he had no idea why he went along with any of them. Tomorrow, he decided, _tomorrow_ he would make Sebastian’s tasks extra difficult to complete- a punishment for successfully luring him into sinful pleasure yet again. Bastard.

By this time, Ciel’s cock was fully erect, twitching and dripping with need. The milky little droplets seeped into the muslin petticoats, making a little stain appear. But Sebastian didn’t touch the boy’s length, enjoying the way the small body strained and fidgeted from his touch. The cleft between the boy’s ass was glistening with wetness, saliva sliding over and around curves, joining the pre-come staining the dress.

With one hand he undid the buckle of his belt, the metal clinking quietly. His own ignored erection pressed urgently against his trousers. He had been terribly aroused when Ciel came in his mouth and even more so when the boy finally gave into his ministrations, that the throbbing ache could no longer be ignored or prolonged. Freeing himself, he stood up and tapped his leaking tip against the Ciel’s wet entrance, smearing his desire over it thickly.

“What do you want?” He asked, voice low and commanding.

“I want…” Ciel pushed back slightly, biting his lip again. “I want… you.”

“But you already have me, Young Master. Isn’t that mark in your eye, testimony to that?” He wrapped his left hand around Ciel’s neck, feeling the steady pulse quicken slightly.

The tension in the air was almost palpable, the demon enjoying Ciel’s discomfort, prodding him into toeing his boundaries.

Suddenly, Ciel’s hand came up and gripped his wrist tightly, blunt little nails biting into the pale skin.

“Sebastian,” The voice no longer wavered with hesitation, but commanded itself with anger and determination. “Sebastian, do _not_ push me. I know very well, you know what I want, I refuse to be ordered about by a mere servant. As your master, I demand you to fulfill your master’s desires to the best of your capabilities. Do it, Sebastian, that is an _order_.” The faustian mark burned so bright that Ciel had to squeeze his eyes shut.

On the other hand, Sebastian’s contract seal prickled with the new order. How he loved it when his little Master became all authoritative, when they both knew he had the upper hand- always and forever. His eyes glowed like dying embers in a fireplace, the black mark grew darker as shivers ran down his spine. He licked his lips, _bless us o Lord, and these your gifts which I am about to receive from your bounty…_

He rubbed the tip around the twitching hole before he pushed in, hissing with the feeling of it all. No matter how many times they would connect like this… he would never be able to describe why the intense, tight heat that surrounded his cock was so addicting. He watched, mesmerised as he sank into the small body before him, the wetness from his saliva allowing minimal friction to hinder his movements.

“Ah… ah…” Ciel panted, the preparation- though it had been thorough, he could never get used to the blunt intrusion the first time around. He forced himself to regulate his breathing, counting to ten in his head and squeezing his hands into tight fists.

“Young Master, you have to try and relax, I feel like my blood circulation is being cut off, to put it nicely.”

“As if… you had any blood… to speak of, to begin with.” Ciel huffed with the effort to keep the pain at bay. “With any luck, your cock will lose circulation and drop off- therefore I’ll never have to subject myself to these acts ever again.”

“That,” Sebastian leaned down, whispering into his aggravated master’s ear, “Wasn’t very nice, was it.” He thrusted shallowly into the boy, to reprimand him. It was a small movement, but it was enough to create an uncomfortable burn within him.

“Ah! You bastard. You deprived… depraved…” Ciel clenched his teeth together as Sebastian kept moving slowly, pulling in and out of him. “You are the biggest…”

“Thank you, I appreciate every rare compliment that passes your lips, Young Master.” Sebastian smiled at twitch of irritation that ran across the Earl’s body prominently.

For a moment, Ciel forgot the pain his lower body was in, exasperation filling his being. He was about to retort when a new sensation spiked through his body, his annoyance quickly becoming a thing of the past.

“Ah… again.” He gasped. “Sebastian!”

Deeming it safe to start building up to more powerful thrusts, Sebastian moved, body singing and calling out to the orders that tripped and tumbled senselessly from his little master’s lips.

There was little to no pain now, only the distinct sensation of being full… of being filled. His knees spread unconsciously offering himself up to Sebastian. The silk material of the love seat rubbed against the skin of his knees, but he noticed none of that. The previous waves of intense heat were back, traveling up and down his skin. Through the roar of blood in his ears, he could hear someone making obscene, debauched noises in the background… till he realised those noises came from him, himself.

“Hot… too…ah- hot…” Sebastian heard Ciel mumble through his pants, a small hand trying to push the rest of the voluminous dress off. He quickly started unbuttoning the rest of the clasps and started tugging the dress off but-

“Hurry- nnn… hot.” Ciel moaned out, face crumpling as the heat in his body threatened to overwhelm him.

With a growl, Sebastian prayed his master would forget the incident later and used one elongated black nail to rip through the skirt neatly. Now the boy, clad in just sheer stockings and long hair extensions, was kneeling spread before him. The small body swayed, hips rolling in an attempt to seek pleasure. Sebastian could only oblige, he placed his hands on Ciel’s thin hips once more and started a rough pace that seemed to please them both.

Ciel couldn’t stop panting, he welcomed the brief kiss of coldness against his damp skin where the dress had been been clinging to him, but soon the furnace within his body started blazing and it didn’t even matter if he was nude or not, he felt like he was burning up. His cock twitched and bumped his stomach, the tip leaking generously. He could feel wetness trailing down his inner thigh and the wet, slippery sounds of sex that just seemed to echo and reverberate within his ears. Ciel felt _dirty_ … so dirty- but in a way that made him want to moan and revel in the sinful debauchery of it all.

He arched his back, feeling every inch of Sebastian’s thickness rub along his walls, nudging against a place in him sweetly, mewling all the while, rubbing his cheeks and forehead against the back of the loveseat like a cat in heat. There were many nights where Ciel would wake up panting from fear and terror of being violated in this exact way, but why was it when it was Sebastian handling him like this… when it was Sebastian touching him in places he would never dare let anyone else touch, his throat would cry for him- his body becoming obedient and pliant. No one would be able to believe that the haughty Earl that demanded respect and this little boy who was sweat slicked and moaning were the two same people. It was going to stay that way, Ciel wouldn’t dare let anyone else see him in such a state.

“Se-Sebastian…nnn!”

There he was, calling for him again… and he could only respond with the fervour that matched his master’s voice. He pushed in deeply and let his own breath exhale sharply with the effort. Seeing Ciel so disheveled and in abandonment was testing his own restraints. He felt his teeth elongate further, the pointy ends making sharps dents in his lip. He slid a hand up Ciel’s back, reaching around till his fingers found a hard nipple. The teasing little tugs and the way he rolled the little bud between the pads of his fingers had the boy practically rutting against the love seat. Judging by the thick smell of pheromones as well as the heavy scent of sex, he could tell that the boy was close- not that he was far behind either.

“Young Master, will you permit me to…” He asked through clenched teeth, the hand on the boy’s hips almost leaving finger-sized bruises on the skin. Sebastian never knew if he liked or disliked having to ask this question each time they connected intimately like this. He knew his master had a fondness for control and when the boy found out that he wielded power even over whether Sebastian could find completion or not, well…  the demanding little Earl ordered that the demon ask permission every time from that day on. Sebastian suspected that Ciel got off on the heady sense of control that was available to him, at every moment...

But he couldn’t say he disliked the surge of overwhelming satisfaction that assuaged his body after his Master gave him the say-so.

Ciel heard Sebastian calling to him from the depths of his mind. All he could feel was Sebastian around him, in him- just everywhere. The sharp scent of cinnamon (a favourite smell of his) spiked the air, intoxicating him. His mouth watered at the scent and he had to swallow hard.

“Young Master, may I-?”

“Yes! Yes…!” Ciel gasped out as Sebastian delivered a particularly hard thrust that had him almost pressed against the back of the love seat, against the wall. He felt a hand curl around his wet length, stroking it with insistent expertise. The familiar ache to try and find completion rose up within him and a frustrated whimper left his mouth as he rolled his hips back trying to meet Sebastian’s movements.

The boy sounded like he was practically sobbing, choked gasps and moans as he desperately tried to plunge into the gratification that was just out of his reach. Sebastian himself, gritted his teeth as his body rocked against the boy at an uneven pace. He twisted his hand around Ciel’s cock, around the tip where he knew the boy liked it the most. When his name fell from the boy’s mouth in a mangled cry, he knew the boy was almost moments away. How he wish he could see those large colourful eyes framed by long ebony lashes, glassy and unfocused as he stroked the boy to completion… the disadvantages to taking the boy from behind. Very well, _next_ time he would pin the little Phantomhive’s hands above his head, his slender legs wrapped around his hips, watching that pretty face crumble and call his name as he _fucked_ the boy senselessly…

The tight knot of desire throbbed in Ciel’s lower stomach and suddenly sensory overload hit him as the friction around his cock and the fullness in his ass became too overwhelming. Ciel let out a choked whimper, hands scratching any available surface before him, body writhing and jerking as he spent himself, spurts of come slipping over Sebastian’s hand and dripping onto the torn dress beneath him, soaked through with sweat and other fluids. Unexpected tears coursed down his cheeks from the intensity as he continued to ride out his orgasm, rubbing himself against the soft material of the love seat. He gasped hard as he heard Sebastian mutter something that was definitely not English, it sounded sinister- then warmth filled him. The sensation had him twitching a few more times before his exhausted body slid down, heaving with exertion and going boneless from the mind numbing satisfaction.

Sebastian sighed and slipped out of the boy, tucking himself back into his trousers. The immense tension that had gripped his being had melted away, leaving nothing but tingles of gratification. He had to suppress a shiver when he saw evidence of his own high trickle out of Ciel and onto the love seat. The boy opened a bleary eye to look at him.

“You’re… a sight.” He commented, breathing heavily- grinning at his butler. This was true, the crisp white shirt was now wrinkled and clung to Sebastian’s pale skin, his hair mussed by the light sweat he’d worked up. The demon ran a hand through his locks, before crossing the hand over his chest.

“I apologise for my unseemly state.” He bowed once.

Sebastian bent down and silently unclipped the hair extensions, combing through once with his fingers to untangle them before placing them on the coffee table. Coaxing Ciel’s trembling legs from under him, he then proceeded to roll off the sheer stockings.

“Sebastian, I expect you to tidy the room up and leave absolutely no traces behind. Is that clear?”

“Yes, My Lord.” He bowed again.

Ah, back to the role of Master and dog, except a dog couldn’t serve this master as well as he could. He was always surprised at how quickly the Young Master seemed to regain himself after such sessions, the only evidence of his intense orgasm was the light pink that dusted his cheeks, his heavy breathing and the traces of fluids drying on his body.

Ciel bit back a yawn as he watched Sebastian pick up and fold some of the scattered clothing. With one hand he reached for the pillow that he had thrown at the demon earlier and propped it underneath his head. The cool material was a welcome feeling beneath his heated cheeks. He felt like he had run around the Estate three times. He let his eyes close, a brief nap wouldn’t hurt…

“Young Master, I finished…” Sebastian stopped as he noticed Ciel had fallen asleep naked, light even breaths ghosting over the silk pillow. He sighed, raising an eyebrow and giving the boy an exasperated smile that almost seemed affectionate- if he were capable of feeling affection toward a human being that is.

“You may indulge in adult affairs, but really, you’re still just a child.” He murmured as he lifted the boy into his arms, careful not to wake him up.  
  


* * *

   
Warm water lapped against the side of the tub as Ciel leaned against the edge watching Sebastian fetch soap and a soft flannel.

“You ruined the dress.” He said lightly, his right eye closed. For some reason the seal always seemed to be sensitive to light after engaging in such activities. He didn’t question why- he always tried to pretend that such activities never occurred in the first place. Admitting his discomfort would be like admitting he’d slept with the Devil. Multiple times.

“My sincerest apologies, although at the time you really did seem to-” He dodged the little rabbit toy that Ciel still somehow bathed with and continued, “Would you like me to ask Madam Hopkins to repair it? Although I’m not sure what sort of excuse I can make for your ejacu-”

“Stop right there! Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence.” Ciel’s ears burned as he pointed a finger at the demon who was smirking at him. His cheeks were tinged red with mortification. There was no way he could let Madam Hopkins near that dress especially with those stains, besides she would probably throw a fit if she saw the sorry state that it was currently in. “Just… just commission a new one, alright?”

Sebastian let out a quiet noise of derision as he soaped Ciel’s back and under his arms, paying attention to his small hands and fingers.

“...So does this mean you’ll wear the new dress for me again as well?”

A royal blue eye met wine red ones as master and butler stared at each other, surprise flitting across the former’s face before he sputtered.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself!” Ciel splashed water into Sebastian’s face vigorously, blushing furiously. “As if!”  
  


_fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that concludes my 9000 word pwp -w- , I really did make an effort to challenge myself to write the most coherent, graphic lemon I possibly could. I always think at the time, there is no way I can get anymore graphic than this... but I know there's always room for improvement ^^ 
> 
> I really want to thank the people on ffnet and people on AO3 for messaging me encouragement to continue and finish this story because I was feeling really unconfident when this story first got flamed ._.   
> In particular I really wish/want to thank the anonymous reviewer 'meep' who left such kind and useful constructive criticism- come back and let me love youuu dammit. 
> 
> THANK YOU, for taking time out of your day to read my silly pwp :)


End file.
